Partying with the Best!
by MyDarkAngel710
Summary: Have you ever wanted to party with your favorite characters? Well, here's your chance! Based off of disclaimers from my first FanFic. Made by popular demand. Reid and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**I suppose I should begin by telling you exactly what's going on for those of you that have no idea….**

**I wrote my first FanFic, **_**Copycat**_**, and at some point, people started sending characters from all sorts of stories (including Darren form an original novel by insanepersonishappy who threatened to call the villain from his novel) to me and it turned into a party! So… That's the story!**

**ENJOY!!**

* * *

Me: (slightly slurred speech) So, I'm having a great day... Don't you think so Captain?

Jack: (swaying on his feet) Aye. It's a pirate's life, and it's a wonderful one.

Me: I'm am just soooo happy you came over!

Jack: No problem.

Me: Not only are Mr. Sparrow-

Jack: Captain!

Me: Captain Sparrow and I enjoying ourselves, but we have a few friends over as well. *hiccup* This is Neal Caffery, who I just met.

Neal: It's been a blast.

Me: We're best *hiccup* friends now. And Darren, my old buddy, (grabs Darren's shoulder) came to join us as well!

Darren: Sorry about earlier. No hard feelings?

Me: Naw... You were only following orders. Oh, and last but not least, Dr. Spencer Reid decided to join *hiccup* us! Glad you aren't weirded out by me...

Reid: You're actually kinda cool.

Me: (shocked) I'm touched! You know what this calls for...

Jack: PASS THE RUM!!

All: Whooo!

(About an hour later)

Me: You guys are the best.

Jack: Aw, you're just saying that.

Me: No! Really!

Darren: (A little tipsy) Thanks... now pass that bottle.

Me: (swaying) Nope! I promised that I wouldn't let you get too drunk.

Darren: (grumbles something)

Me: By the way, thank you Nymphadora-CullenBAU for joining the party and bringing cookies!

N-CBAU: No prob. Thanks for inviting me.

Reid: Technically, you invited yourself.

Me: So what? She brought COOKIES!!

Neal: (through a cookie) It's true, and she brought Reese's. And she told me about this party. Thanks for that.

N-CBAU: You're welcome.

(Doorbell rings)

Me: INSANEPERSONISHAPPY, 1111LITTLEM, TINAQTICO2, VANEETRAX, XXSPANCER-REIDXX, HPENTCHANTRESS, JIMMY-BARNES-13, and HAZELJV!!!!! SOOOOO glad you came over.

Neal: And that you brought food.

Darren: More specifically, that you brought Oreos and brownies! (grabs plates of cookies and brownies)

Jack: Did anybody bring rum?

Me: No… I think we've had enough.

(Grumbles in a negative fashion from all around the room)

Me: Nymphadora-CullenBAU brought music, Sierra Mist, and buffalo wings, though.

N-CBAU: (Displays CD's) Which do you want to listen to?

Jack: Mix CD.

Neal: NCIS soundtrack.

Reid: Muse.

Darren: U2.

(All glare at each other)

Me: Uhhhhh… How about the mix CD? I'm sure there's something for all of us on there.

(Jack grins triumphantly while the others sulk)

(Insanepersonishappy walk in with a fresh case of rum.)

Jack: RUM!!!!! (Grabs rum and runs off)

(Darren runs after him)

Me: Great….

(Harry, Ron, and Hermione walk in)

Hazeljv: OMG!!!! (Collapses at their feet)

Harry: Uh… hi…

Hermione: Can't you go anywhere without people falling at your feet?

Ron: Aw, lay off him, Hermione, he's lucky.

Neal: What's this? (Looks at CD)

VaneetraX: The Prodigy.

Neal: (Looks around) Jack's gone, so let's put it on. (Smiles evilly)

Jack: (From next room) Don't touch that CD player! I want to hear "Time of Your Life"!

(Neal grumbles something)

Insanepersonishappy: (looks around) Where's Darren?

Me: (Shrugs) I think he went with Jack.

Reid: (Walks over) Darren's in the next room. You might want to check on him…

Insanepersonishappy: (Walks into other room) WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DRINKING!!!! WHEN WE GET HOME I'M GONNA-

Me: Well, that seems to be going well… Hi hpenchantress!

Reid: Sprayable cheese!

Me: Welcome to the party The Princess Rosemary. Meet Reid, the resident genius.

Reid: Nice to meet you. Are those Girl Scout cookies?

TPR: Yes…

Reid: Good! I didn't get any the last time. Jack, Neal, and Darren ate them all…

Me: I-luv-to-write-law-and-order! You're back! I'm so happy!

Ron: Doritos! Yes!

(Doorbell rings)

Me: What's the secret password?

Familiar Voice: Uh… Criminal Minds?

Me: Good enough. (Opens door) HOTCH! PRENTISS! MORGAN! GARCIA! JJ! Now the party can really start!

Hotch: I hope we haven't missed much.

Me: No, not at all. You're just in time. We were about to play spin the bottle.

Morgan: My favorite game! Hey kid, you gonna play?

Reid: Uh, I don't know…

Morgan: Come on, it will be fun.

(Reid, still not sure, follows Morgan to the couch and sits)

Me: Okay guys, gather around.

(Everyone takes a seat around the coffee table)

Me: Who wants to start?

Morgan: I will! Now, who will be the lucky lady?

(Spins)

(The spinning bottle stops)

Morgan: Looks like you're my lucky lady.

Mogo Girl: (Sighs in delight)

Morgan: While I'm busy, Reid can take over.

Reid: What?!?

Morgan: You heard me. (walks away with Mogo Girl)

(Reid spins bottle. Lands on N-CBAU.)

N-CBAU: Yes! Happy Birthday to me!

Darren: My turn!

Insanepersonishapppy: NO! You're in enough trouble as it is. No girls for you.

(Darren grumbles)

(Morgan comes back)

Jack: I'll go.

(Bottle lands on JJ)

Jack: Okay, my love, let's have some fun, shall we?

JJ: I… got to us the bathroom.

Jack: (follows JJ) Don't leave me hanging!

Morgan: I'll go again. (Spins. I hold my breath.) Garcia… Looks like it's your turn.

(Morgan does a fancy lean-the-girl-back-while-kissing-her kiss)

(Garcia blushes)

(Reid comes back in)

Morgan: Have fun?

(Reid blushes)

(I come in with W.S.C. Magica De Spell and Krispy Kreme doughnuts.)

Neal: Doughnuts!

Morgan: Hostesses turn!

Me: Um, okay…

(Spins. I cross my fingers. Stops in middle of Reid and Morgan.)

Reid: What does this mean?

Morgan: It means that she's very lucky.

(I grin in delight.)

* * *

**So, what do you think? I tried to get all of the disclaimers together in a way to where they make sense. It will get better once I catch up.**

**Reid and Review (I'm going to keep up the Reid/Read thing forever! Lol)**

**~MyDarkAngel710**

**P.S.**

**I don't own any of the above mentioned characters or items.**


	2. And We're Back!

**Me: I GOT IT! It was Mrs. White, in the Library, with the Lead Pipe!**

**Reid: You've only made one guess! The probability of you getting it right is-**

**Morgan: Reid, don't ruin the fun.**

**Me: SO, am I right?**

**Hotch: Uh, no.**

**Mrs. Wolfe-Sanders: Okay, my turn. Mr. Green, in the Kitchen, with the Revolver.**

**Hotch: That's right!**

**Reid: You cheated!**

**Mogo Girl: Like you don't!**

**Morgan: (laughing) I like this girl more and more…**

**Me: By the way, has anyone seen the Hogwarts trio and Hazeljv?**

**(Shaking of heads)**

**Tony (NCIS): I think I saw Hazel with them in the kitchen. She was passing out drinks.**

**Me: Uh oh. I hope she wasn't doing what I think she was doing.**

**Prentiss: Oh, she definitely was.**

**Me: Should we go find them?**

**Jack (returning from who knows where): Sorry to bother you, love, but the rum seems to have disappeared again. Do you think we could send out some rum runners or… something?**

**Me: We first need to find Hazel and the Hogwartians.**

**Jack: Well, I can do that.**

**Me: You can?**

**Jack: Of course. I just need a crossbow, an hourglass, three goats, someone who plays the trumpet, whilst I go like this. [Waves fingers ]**

**Me: Isn't that the exact same combination you needed to get the Black Pearl out of the bottle?**

**Jack: It could work twice.**

**(I slap my forehead)**

**Me: Oh well. Nothing bad could have happened, right?**

**(Awkward Silence)**

**JJ: We should definitely find them.**

**(Agreement all around. Everyone gets into groups to search the house.)**

**Reid: I'm not going to get kidnapped again, am I?**

**Me: You're in my group. What could go wrong. (Lightbulb goes off over head. Evil Grin spreads)**

**(Doorbell rings)**

**Jack: I got it! (Runs over in his running way)**

**(Hogwarts gang stands in doorway)**

**Ron: It was horrible. Bloody horrible.**

**Harry: I don't really know exactly what happened.**

**Me: You guys okay?**

**Hermione: We'll be fine, just keep this lunatic away from us. (Levitates a bound Hazeljv into the house)**

**Hazel: It was worth it!**

**(I shake my head)**

**Morgan: DANCE PARTY!**

**Me: Where did you get the disco ball? And where'd the DJ come from? And all these random girls?**

**Morgan: I don't know. But I'm rockin'! Come here Mogo.**

**(Mogo Girl squeals in delight.)**

**(I shrug shoulders and jump into the throng, dragging Reid with me.)**

**Reid: I don't know…**

**Me: Don't lie! I know you can bust a move. Now bust it!**

**Reid: Bu-**

**Me: I said now!**

* * *

**The party is continuing! Great fun! If you want to join, just post how your coming and what your bringing. (Rum and cookies are always appreciated)**

**Reid and Review XD**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	3. Truth or Dare is the Game My Friends!

**I do NOT own any characters, shows, food, etc. mentioned in the following story.**

* * *

**(Door bell rings)**

**Me: Insanepersonishappy! You're back! And who did you bring this time?**

**Insaneperson: Shade and Tristan.**

**Jack (magically appearing): I don't care who she brought, I care what she brought. (Grabs a crate of rum and makes a run for it.)**

**Me: Oh boy… (Takes cookies before someone else can attack.)**

**Shade (clearly unimpressed): Can we leave now?**

**Tristan: Come on, Shade. It will be fun.**

**(Shade grumbles but comes inside)**

**Me: You guys just missed the dance party. We had to call a stop to it when Reid almost broke his leg.**

**Reid: It's not my fault! You made me dance. I got shot in the leg, remember? It's still not the best.**

**Me: Yea, yea. Quit complaining. Here, you want cookies for your leg? Have these.**

**(Reid happily accepts)**

**(Doorbell rings again)**

**Me: Who could it possibly… It's kc1997kc!**

**kc: I brought rum!**

**Jack (Again appearing from thin air): She's in!**

**Me (Staring after Jack): Where does he come from? (Shakes head) Anyway, welcome to the party!**

**Morgan: Are those brownies?**

**kc: Yep! And chocolate chip cookies.**

**Reid: More cookies?**

**Morgan: You have your own batch.**

**JJ: Yeah, Spence. Leave some for the rest of us.**

**Rossi: Ooo. They're still warm.**

**Abby (NCIS)(runs up): Can we play truth or dare?**

**Me: I guess if no one else objects.**

**Abby (glaring at everyone in the room): Anyone object?**

**(Everyone is too scared to say anything)**

**Abby (smiling all happy like): Good! No one objects! I'll go first. Gibbs, truth or dare?**

**Gibbs: Truth.**

**Abby: Hmmm… Who was you're first kiss?**

**Gibbs: Holly Mandel. 4****th**** grade. During a game of truth or dare.**

**Abby: Oooo! Juicy! Your turn Gibbs!**

**Gibbs: McGee! Truth or Dare?**

**McGee (NCIS): Um… Truth?**

**(Gibbs give McGee look)**

**McGee: Dare?**

**Gibbs: Good choice, McGee. Now, I want you to, sometime during the night, to steal Abby's cupcake.**

**McGee and Abby: What!**

**Abby: That's not fair! He ate my cupcake once all ready!**

**Morgan: What cupcake are we talking about?**

**Abby: My delicious chocolate cupcake that Ziva got me to replace the one that McGee ate! I was saving it to eat during the witching hour! If you eat it, McGee, I swear I will kill you.**

**McGee: Gibbs is the one who dared me to!**

**Gibbs: You can refuse the dare, but you'll have to take a chicken, McGee. Be careful, though. Three chickens and that's it!**

**Gibbs (Glared at by Abby): I'll take the chicken.**

**Tony: Ha! You know this gives me liberty to call you a chicken, right?**

**Abby: Good choice. It's your turn now.**

**McGee: Okay, um, Tony?**

**Tony: Branch out into another sector. Ask someone you don't know.**

**McGee: Um, okay, um, Prentiss?**

**Prentiss (Raised eyebrow): Yeah?**

**McGee: Nevermind! DarkAngel. Truth or Dare?**

**Me: Dare!**

**McGee: I dare you… to… eat a jalapeño.**

**Me: Easy! (Eats entire jalapeño in one bite.)**

**(McGee looks disappointed)**

**Me: Alright. Morgan.**

**Morgan: Dare.**

**Me: I dare you to give Prentiss a raspberry on her stomach.**

**(Morgan smiles and moves toward Prentiss)**

**Prentiss: No, no, no, no! (Tries to back away)**

**(Morgan tackles her)**

**(Prentiss screams)**

**( Morgan pulls up her shirt and successfully delivers a raspberry)**

**(Everyone in room is laughing and many are rotfling)**

**Morgan (smiling with success): Alright then, I chose…**

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**We are playing a new game for a little while and if you have truths/dares you want to ask, post them and maybe I'll chose them! This is an experiment and if it doesn't work, then I'll nix it and we'll go on to something else. Like hide and seek or tag… tag might not go well, I think Morgan might tackle someone… anywho!**

**Reid and Review!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	4. Enter the Doctor!

**I don't own ANYTHING mentioned in the following story. I've lost track of who is here and who isn't so it's up in the air XD**

**Let's do this thing!**

* * *

**Morgan: I choose… Insanepersonishappy.**

**Insaneperson: Dare, obviously.**

**Morgan: I dare you to dance around like a monkey.**

**Insaneperson: That's it.**

**Morgan: And… uh… eat a banana…**

**Insaneperson: Wow… that's a letdown. Ok.**

**(Insanepersonishappy proceeds to jump around making sounds like a monkey)**

**(Sudden whooshing sound over coffee table and ghostly image of police box starts forming on top of table.)**

**Morgan: What the…?**

**(Reid's mouth drops open and he seems to start hyperventilating)**

**(Insaneperson continues to hop around)**

**(Whooshing stops and police box appears in full form on the table, which immediately gives way.)**

**(Doctor Who (#11) opens door)**

**Doctor: Whoops, terribly sorry about that.**

**Reid (speaking in high squeaky voice like when he was trapped in the elevator): It's… it's…**

**Doctor: Hi, I'm the Doctor.**

**(Reid lets out squeal bordering on fan girl)**

**Doctor: Now, where am I exactly? (Sees Insaneperson still acting like monkey) And who are you?**

**Insaneperson (regaining 'composure'): Insanepersonishappy, at your service.**

**Me: Um, excuse me, hello. Big fan. I'm MyDarkAngel710, but you can call me DarkAngel. This is my house and my party and that **_**was**_** my coffee table.**

**Doctor: Again, very sorry.**

**(Tardis doors open and Nymphadora-CullenBAU steps out with River, Rory, and Amy.)**

**Me: N-CBAU! So nice to see you! I wondered where you went.**

**N-CBAU: I ran out to get some things. Pizza, Chinese food, Coke stuff, CD's, and Rossi's famous pasta al dente with garlic bread. Oh, and Apples to Apples.**

**Rossi: Let me see that pasta. (Takes bite with critical face. Chews slowly, swallows. Nods happily.) That is worthy of bearing my name.**

**Me: This is great and all, but my table is broken…**

**Hazeljv: I know! I know! You're a wizard Harry!**

**Harry: Like that line hasn't been used before.**

**Hermione: I got it. Wingardium Leviosa. (Tardis lifts and moves to safer area) Reparo.**

**(Coffee table rebuilds.)**

**Me: Thank you! (Spots Diet Coke) O…M…G… IT"S MINE! ALL MINE! (retreats to corner with Diet Coke and rocks back and forth) My precious, my precious.**

**Doctor: Is she okay?**

**Morgan: She does things like this every once in a while.**

**Insaneperson (still munching on banana): My turn! Just because the Doctor showed up it does not mean that I don't get my turn. And I chose… N-CBAU!**

**N-CBAU: Wait, what? What's going on?**

**Insaneperson: Truth or Dare. (Smiles evilly)**

**N-CBAU: Uh… Truth.**

**Insaneperson: You're no fun! Fine… How did you manage to find the Doctor?**

**N-CBAU: Chinese food. He was getting Chinese food and I was too.**

**(Blank looks from everyone but Tardis group)**

**N-CBAU: Seriously!**

**Doctor: It's true.**

**Insaneperson: Stupid… (mumbles incoherently)**

**N-CBAU: My turn. Hmmmm… I pick… Reid.**

**(Reid gives puppy dog eyes of despair)**

**N-CBAU: Truth or dare?**

**Reid:… Truth?**

**N-CBAU: Who are you secretly in love with?**

**Reid (Going white): Dare.**

**N-CBAU: Okay… Hold a séance.**

**Reid: I-I-I-I…**

**Morgan: Chose your poison, Reid.**

**N-CBAU: Nope! He gave away the dare. He must hold a séance!**

**(Flurry of motion as people gather candles and other séance type material, including psychic like turban for Reid to wear. Everyone gathers around coffee table.)**

**Morgan: Angel, you comin'?**

**Me (still cradling DC): Must I?**

**Garcia: Get your but over here, missy!**

**Me: Fine. (Drag DC with me)**

**N-CBAU: Okay, Reid. Wow us.**

**Reid (Gulps): We need some type of natural aromatic food. Any bread or soup?**

**Me: We have pizza.**

**Tony: Sounds great.**

**Abby: I'm so excited!**

**Reid: Who are we summoning? And who wants to be the median?**

**(Crickets chirping.)**

**Reid: If we don't have a median…**

**Me (Sighing): Fine… I'll be the median. But only if we call the ghost of Steve Irwin.**

**N-CBAU: Thanks!**

**kc1997kc: THIS IS GOING TO BE AWESOME!**

**(Everyone joins hands)**

**Reid: Great. Now everyone say this with me: Our beloved Steve Irwin, we bring you gifts from life into death. Commune with us, Steve Irwin, and move among us.**

**(Everyone repeats together two more times.)**

**(TV flicks on with animal planet on mute.)**

**(Half of everyone jumps, including Morgan)**

**Reid (timidly): Steve?**

**Me (taken over by Steve): G'day mates!**

**(Everyone gasps)**

**TO BE CONTINUED….**

* * *

**This is truly great. Thanks to Insaneperson for suggesting the Doctor showing up and N-CBAU for offering a great way for a Tardis entrance and some great ideas for Truths and Dares. (Don't worry, Hazeljv, your turn is coming ;)**

**Reid and Review. Will update soon.**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


	5. Seance and Surprise!

**College essays stink… 'nough said.**

* * *

**Me (Steve Irwin): So what can I do ya for?**

**Reid: I can't believe this worked.**

**Me (Steve): Well, I could sense the great number of fans I had down here and decided to come down for a quick visit.**

**Hazeljv: This just got real.**

**N-CBAU: So what's heaven like?**

**Me (Steve): It's right nice. I'm in charge of the reptile area of the zoo-**

**Rossi: Wait, there's a zoo in heaven?**

**Me (Steve): Yes, it's rather large. At least one example of every species that walked the earth at any time. Most of the creatures that die go to their respective heavens when they die.**

**Hotch: Animals from every time?**

**Me (Steve): Yep, from the beginning to the end. And let me tell ya, dinosaurs are pretty awesome. (Sees Diet Coke) I haven't had this stuff in ages! (Drinks) Still delicious.**

**Insaneperson: Just out of curiosity, and it's okay if you don't want to answer, but what happened to the stingray?**

**Me (Steve): Oh, I'm quite alright discussing that. It was my job and I loved it. The stingray lived a happy life and we actually are good friends. No hard feelings at all. I scared him and he was just defending himself.**

**Doctor: This is quite riveting, but how long can DarkAngel last with this? She's looking a bit pale…**

**Reid: You're right. It's time to say goodbye.**

**Abby: Is there any words of wisdom you want to pass on? Any dark secrets that you want to reveal?**

**Me (Steve): Try to treat every living thing with respect. I can't disclose any of the major information from the other side.**

**Harry: Can you talk to people on the other side?**

**Me (Steve): Yes, but there are quite a lot of people up there. I'm afraid I haven't met any of your good friends. (Turns to Hotch) I did meet Haley. She was looking at the dinosaurs and thinking about Jack. She says that you're doing the right things. Well, I better get going. It's almost feeding time for the crocs.**

**(Chorus of good-byes then everyone lets their hands go, breaking the circle)**

**Me (normal again): So, are we gonna do this thing?**

**JJ: You don't remember any of what just happened?**

**Me: No. What happened? And why do I feel light headed? And more importantly, WHY IS ALL MY DIET COKE GONE!**

**Haveljv: You just housed Steve Irwin's spirit. It was awesome.**

**Me: I missed it? Aw! I didn't think about the fact I wouldn't be here to talk to him… *sigh* oh well. (opens another can of Diet Coke) So, Reid. Who do you pick?**

**Reid: Hmm?**

**Me: Who do you want to dare or truth?**

**Reid: Ummm…**

**Hazeljv: Ooo! Pick me! Pick me!**

**Reid: Uh, okay. Hazeljv. Truth or dare?**

**Hazeljv: Dare.**

**Reid: I dare you to… Make me a sandwich.**

**(Crickets chirping)**

**Reid: What? I'm hungry! The séance was hard work.**

**Hazeljv: Ron. Make me a sandwich.**

**Ron: I don't have to-**

**Harry (whispers): Just do what she says. We don't want to make her mad.**

**Ron: Right. (Waves wand and makes delicious sandwich)**

**Hazeljv (handing sandwich to Reid): Here you go!**

**Reid: Does that count?**

**Hazeljv: I got the sandwich made, didn't I?**

**(Reid shrugs and digs in)**

**Hazeljv: Alright, now where is my target…?**

**(Jack walks in)**

**Hazeljv: Ah! The man of the moment! Jack!**

**Jack: Wha'?**

**Hazeljv: Truth or dare, Cap'n Sparrow?**

**Jack: Ah, dare.**

**Hazeljv (smiles evily): You should have picked truth!**

**Jack: Can I switch?**

**Hazeljv: Too late! I dare you to not drink rum for the rest of the night!**

**Jack: You're not serious!**

**Hazeljv: Oh, but I am!**

**Jack: NOOOOOOOOOO!**

* * *

**Haha! Poor Jack! XD**

**Hope you found this installment funny, who knows what will happen next time! What will Jack do to get his rum back? I don't even know! HAHA!**

**~MyDarkAngel710**


End file.
